


Lost and Found

by sandstonepebbles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Espionage, Family Dynamics, First Time, M/M, One Night Stands, Young Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandstonepebbles/pseuds/sandstonepebbles
Summary: Jesse thinks that Genji is something special the first time they meet during Jesse's mission. He wants to help Genji every time they meet, but Genji doesn't make it easy.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story about Jesse falling in love with Genji over the years but Genji is on his own journey. Maybe they'll be on the same journey some day.

Jesse slouched with his back against the bar with a fizzy neon green drink in his hand, waiting for the right opportunity to make connections. He’d already attracted attention. Nice start. All he needed now was an opening or to make an opening. No problem with that, he could talk the ear off a post. 

This wasn’t his usual type of mission though. He was out intel gathering whatever he could find on the secretive Shimada ninja clan. That part made sense.

Why the hell he was working this mission in one of the hottest clubs in Tokyo was another question. Jesse was at his best infiltrating biker gangs, black market rings and paramilitary groups. Not working spy missions in the most exclusive and wealthy spheres of Tokyo. But Reyes gave the orders and he followed them. If this mission ended anywhere short of a complete and utter disaster, Jesse would consider himself damn lucky.

The collar on his pricey shirt scratched and his haircut cost more than two weeks’ wages. He barely had three days to learn enough tourist Japanese and craft a credible cover before being shipped out with a thin mission brief. He’d have to improvise as he went.

Reyes would love to take down the infamous Shimada clan. Black market goods, extortion, kidnapping, weapons smuggling, assassination, they did it all. Like they were a one-stop shopping experience for illegal activities. 

Jesse scanned the crowded club packed with wealthy kids from all over the world. And prayed that his charm would carry him through the night and mission. He needed to get talking and soon.

“Nice color,” the man on his right said.

“My drink?” Jesse replied, ready to play dumb. 

The other man laughed and tossed his head to shake the bangs out of his eyes. Jesse’s new friend had green ombre dyed hair with bright neon green tips and an outfit straight out of the pages of a fashion magazine. “Can’t go wrong with green.”

“Green suits you.”

“You think?” the man replied with a dazzling smile. “You just met me, so maybe I shouldn’t believe you.”

Jesse shifted to get a better look at the man who was ordering his own fizzy neon drinks. He discovered with a second critical look that his new friend was something special. Flirty smile, cute face, nice body, and a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Pure catnip for Jesse and he figured that his pretty friend with all that attitude would put him in the hospital or jail at the end of the night. Wasn’t going to stop Jesse one bit.

“What’s your name, partner?” Jesse asked, flashing his best smile. “I’m Jesse.”

The man opened his mouth, then grinned. “Want to guess?”

“We could be here all night, darlin’, if you make me do that.”

His new friend ran his fingers along the bar. “Maybe that’s the point.”

“I can’t call you my Green-Haired Friend.” Jesse leaned over to say into his ear, “Or Cute Bar Boy.”

Cute Bar Boy sent him a sly smile in reply with a quick glance down at Jesse’s flashy belt buckle. “I could call you Cowboy.” The bartender delivered Cute Boy another drink. “Hey, come join me and my friends at our table. Call me Haru if you need a name.”

Jesse had been around people like Haru’s friends before. On the surface they weren’t much different than the other club-goers around – they were young, had a lot of money and wanted to have a hell of time. But he saw a hardness in their eyes as they talked and sensed a ruthlessness and arrogance that gangsters had. 

On the other hand, if he could get these people to open up, he could maybe get a lead on the Shimada clan. Hang around people out for a good time for long enough, they’ll tell stories and drop names and places and spill secrets. Jesse had been trained to sift through all the bullshit to find the intel nuggets.

But Haru was distracting him. He put an arm around Jesse’s shoulders, pressing his warm angular body against Jesse’s, all charm and smirks.

Haru claimed to be a financial advisor. If Jesse believed him, he’d feel obliged to warn the guy that his friends aren’t to be trusted. He wasn’t much different than his friends, Jesse bet. For one thing, Haru turned out to be an adrenaline junkie. He talked about racing cars legally and illegally, paragliding, rock climbing and doing anything to get his blood pumping. Haru got around. Jesse wondered how he held a day job.

“We’re going to blow this place -- we’re getting bored. Want to tag along?” he asked Jesse.

Haru’s crowd and Jesse waited for the valets to bring up their cars. One of Haru’s friends tugged on Jesse’s left sleeve and Jesse guessed rightly the man was looking at his tattoo.

The man nodded. “Deadlock Rebels.”

“Yep.” 

“Good.” 

He’d now passed some test or other. And if this group knew about the Deadlock Gang, they might be connected to the local yakuza. And the local yakuza had had to have connections to the Shimada.

Jesse whistled long and low when the valet pulled up Haru’s car -- a bright orange supercar built last month and bought for more money that most people spent on houses. He had to stop himself from running a hand along the car’s curves. Jesse had ingrained love of cars, having grown up around cars and car mechanics. This car was meant to turn heads and make gearheads drool.

“You’re easily impressed,” Haru pointed out while the keys jangled in his hand. 

“What -- y’all drive cars like this everyday in Tokyo?”

Haru nudged his shoulder. “You’re with me, Cowboy,” he insisted to Jesse.

A woman wearing the sparkliest skimpiest dress Jesse had seen outside a strip club whined in Japanese about getting a ride with Genji. Jesse cast a sidelong glance at Haru, who had to be the Genji in question. Genji shrugged and that was the end of the argument.

Jesse ended up in the shotgun seat as Genji drove, screaming through the late night streets of Tokyo like he was being chased by the devil. Ordinarily Jesse would have loved the ride except he figured that the Tokyo government put in traffic lights for a reason. Genji didn’t seem to agree.

They pulled up abruptly in front of another club. Genji gave him a smirk. “Fine with the ride, Mr. Cowboy?”

“I’m just fine with the way you drive, sweetheart,” Jesse replied.

“Are you sure? It sounded like you were praying for your life a couple of streets back.”

Jesse only snorted in return. “I’m alive and all parts still attached. Can’t be better than that.”

Genji and his friends and Jesse were waved into the club by the bouncers past the long line of people desperate to get in. They were seated at the best table in the club after the previous occupants were evicted. And the displaced club-goers said nothing once they saw Genji.

Well, now, that was a very interesting turn of events. Jesse racked his brain trying to piece together what he’d learned so far about his new best friend with the green hair. And it was all pointing to Genji being connected to some very influential and powerful people. The gorgeous Genji probably wasn’t a real financial advisor. Or maybe a financial advisor who was light-fingered when it came to his firm’s funds. 

“Come dance with us,” Genji said, tugging on Jesse’s sleeve. The women draped on Genji’s shoulders and arms giggled and flirted with him on their way to the dance floor. 

Jesse sized up Genji as a man who had dance training. By now though, Jesse wouldn’t have been the least bit surprised to discover that Genji was retired from the boy band scene. The women ignored the flailing Jesse to keep up with the green-haired man who was owning the dance floor. He left to get a drink at the bar.

Observe. Analyze. Report. Jesse had a mission to complete. He had to clear his head about Genji -- was he trying to find connections that just didn’t exist or just getting his head turned by the biggest flirt he’d met in years? It meant nothing really if Genji was lying about his name. And maybe he just got a thrill from hanging around wanna-be gangsters.

He tuned into the conversation around him at the bar. Nothing much on the left -- a guy trying to talk his date into going home with him and the guy’s game was way off. But the men on his right were having a tense conversation in low tones. 

“He’s here.”

“He didn’t see us.”

“I warned you that we shouldn’t have crossed the Shimada.”

Jesse’s ears perked up at that. But Genji tapped him on his left shoulder. “Don’t leave me hanging out there.” Jesse saw the men on his right flee out of the corner of his eye.

He put on big smile and turned to Genji. “You didn’t need me, hon, out there.” He put his elbows on the bar, flexing his chest with the motion. Genji’s eyes trailed down his chest, taking in bare skin peeking through the shirt. “Or were you showing off for lil’ ol’ me?”

“You have a very high estimation of yourself,” Genji replied. 

“I play the game like everyone else.”

Genji trailed a hand through his hair, letting the strands slip between his fingers, completely aware of how sexy he looked. “Sure you do,” he finally replied.

“Do you prefer a game or negotiating a sale?”

“I love games,” Genji immediately replied.

“Then you were showing off for me.” Jesse buffed his nails on his shirt. “I like putting all the cards on the table and getting to the point.”

“Where’s the fun in that, Cowboy?” Genji replied with a frown. “If you’re not willing to chase, maybe I’m not willing to run.”

Genji decided to pointedly ignore him back at the table. Well, Jesse could deal with that. He could ignore Genji just as easily. Cash his chips in and move onto another club. He had an excellent memory for faces and he could track down the people he had met tonight later.

Jesse hit the dance floor again. But ended up talking with a couple of guys about soccer and an Australian couple about their hiking plans. Genji brushed past him with the women from their group to get to the dance floor. He meant for Jesse to see him and Jesse acted like he didn’t even notice. Not even when Genji slowly gyrated his body in a performance of a lifetime.

So far the night had been a waste of time for Jesse now that things has soured between him and Genji. Any of the leads Jesse might have unearthed petered out or seemed like dead ends. And Genji for all his air of supposed mystery seemed to be nothing more than a trust-fund kid living off his father’s money. Jesse would bet damn good money that Genji had no connections to the yakuza and only got special treatment because he was willing throw thousands and thousands of yen around.

There had to be a reason that Gabe put the mission together like this. That troubled Jesse because Reyes did not fuck around with his mission planning. If Gabe told him to work Tokyo nightclubs to find intel, there was likely an excellent reason.

He glanced over at Genji, now sitting alone at the table and pouting. Damn, the kid was gorgeous with his flashing brown eyes and an infectious laugh. Yeah, Jesse was getting his head turned around. And that single glance poked Genji into action as Genji rushed the dance floor to grab Jesse’s hand.

Genji said, “I thought I was losing my touch.”

“I hate to see a pretty man pouting all on his lonesome.”

“I wasn’t pouting,” Genji objected. His hand was warm in Jesse’s and Jesse felt a shiver with Genji’s hot breath on his skin. “I was sending a message.”

“Now you’re finally honest.”

Genji gave him a wicked smile in response. “You’re an awful dancer -- hope that doesn’t mean I’ll be disappointed later.”

“What do you mean later?” Jesse teased.

“Whatever you think later means,” Genji sassed back.

At the table Genji and his friends decided it was time to move onto another club. Again they waited for valets to retrieve their cars. Jesse checked his phone for the time. It felt late in his bones but it was barely past midnight. Everyone else loaded up their cars, but Genji lingered behind.

Genji put a hand on Jesse’s arm. “They’re going to the next club. But why don’t you and I head out somewhere else?”

“I’d be okay with that, sugar, but what about your friends?”

“We always split up at some point in the night.” Genji shrugged. “Unless you don’t want to?”

Jesse was already the world’s biggest sucker for Genji’s sparkling dark eyes and cocky smile after one evening spent in two different nightclubs. It wouldn’t take much to get Jesse to follow him anywhere. He still had his mission but he could work his leads in the morning. “Nah, ready to go anywhere with you.”

“Aw, no sweetheart this time?”

Jesse leaned in a lot closer, only to notice Genji lick his lips. “I’d go anywhere with you, sweetheart.” He put a hand on Genji’s hip. 

Genji lifted an eyebrow. “I’ve got this little apartment –“

“Inviting me back home already and we don’t even know each other’s last names?”

“You want to go to an arcade for the rest of the night? I didn’t think you were twelve years old.”

Jesse gave Genji a sly smile. “That’s not what I was thinking.”

He got into Genji’s supercar and they headed out to wherever Genji’s apartment was. At the traffic light Jesse noticed some movement in a side street. It didn’t look good.

“I don’t like that,” Genji stated firmly. He pulled over.

“What do you plan to do?” Jesse asked. He didn’t have a gun or a knife on him. And rushing down a dark street with no assessment of the situation screamed bad bad bad idea.

“Stop whatever is going on.” 

“It could be dangerous -- you don’t know --”

Genji was already halfway out the door. “It’s a gang harassing people. That’s all I need.”

“Yeah -- but --” 

He wasn’t listening. Genji was already a long distance ahead of Jesse as they followed the loud noises and flashing light they both had seen from the car. Jesse jogged quickly behind, hissing under his breath about how Genji was going to get himself killed if he didn’t wait for help.

Genji was staring down a gang of five men, who had cornered a cluster of terrified club goers. Jesse’s stomach fell. This wasn’t going to end well. Reyes and Morrison weren’t going to like it at all that he blew the mission because of a street fight. Hell, he could destroy all their chances to infiltrate the Shimada.

But those club goers were out only for a good time, not asking for any sort of trouble, and they were scared out of their minds. Jesse could not not help them. He’d deal with Reyes later.

“Let them go,” Genji said firmly in Japanese. He was reaching into the pocket of his pants.

The gang members laughed and shook their heads. One guy said, “Get out of here, pretty boy. You don’t want to get involved in this.”

This Jesse could completely understand with his limited Japanese. Maybe he could talk themselves out of this. What were the words for ‘police’ and ‘arrest’? 

Genji threw his shuriken, hitting two of the gang members and dropping a third. Then he rushed them with a knife shouting something in Japanese. No one was expecting that. “What the hell?” ripped out of Jesse’s mouth as Genji reached for another pocket.

Jesse shook himself out of shock and went to rescue the kids. “Go, go, go,” he said raising his voice over the screams of the gang members. The club goers clung to the building wall as they crept away.

He turned to see Genji knock out yet another gang member and kneecap a third, now writhing in pain on the pavement. Jesse laid out a fourth gang member with a couple of punches. 

The remaining gang member slashed Genji’s left arm. Genji cut his shoulder with his knife and lunged to sweep out his legs. Landing hard on his ass he hissed out, “Fucking ninja.” 

Genji hissed back, “Shimada.”

Everyone except for Jesse turned pale and ashen. The gang members who could walk dropped their weapons and fled as best they could, leaving the severely injured behind. 

“Are you alright?” Jesse asked the club goers.

Two men bowed low to Genji. “We are fine, thank you for your assistance, sorry that we interrupted your evening,” they babbled.

“Good, then.”

“We owe you our lives, Shimada-san,” one of the women said.

Genji shook his head. “No, you were in danger -- it would have been wrong to not provide assistance.”

“Any member of the Shimada clan is an honorable man.” 

Tapping Genji on the shoulder, Jesse suggested, “Um -- maybe we should go now.” The club goers were still clearly scared, but now they were scared of Genji. Jesse couldn’t really blame them. 

“Yes, of course.”

Well, Jesse had just hit pay dirt on his mission. Now he needed to let the rest of the evening play out and he might just get all the intel he ever needed. Except now he worried a bit about the downcast look on Genji’s face as well as the injuries to his arm. “Okay there, sweetheart?” he asked when they returned to the car.

“I will be fine soon,” Genji replied. “I can patch up at my apartment.”

~~~~~

Genji’s small apartment turned out to be a sparsely furnished one bedroom place that overlooked the roof of the buildings nearby with glimpses of the street. The place felt like a hotel room with the bland art on the art and the lack of personal effects. It was a good bet that Genji didn’t live here, probably just used the apartment for trysts and to avoid prying eyes. 

“Thank you for not asking about what happened in the alley,” Genji said. He tossed his phone and keys on an end table. “Shoes there,” he added pointing to a tray with slippers near the door.

“I didn’t think you were a financial advisor,” Jesse said with a smile. He decided to go barefoot. 

“Oh, I am a financial advisor for a bank owned in part by my family. That is true. I went to college to learn finance -- I even went to Stanford University for a year. My father thought it was a good idea.” Genji sighed. “I don’t want to think about my family when I’ve lured a hot guy back to my apartment. You didn’t come here to swap baby pictures.”

“I bet you were the cutest baby of the year,” Jesse said, sweeping a heated look up and down Genji. “And darlin’ -- unless your dad is going to jump out of a closet at a sensitive moment tonight -- let’s leave your family back home.” 

“He’s not going to do that. But my uncle would make my brother do that.”

“Then let’s hope your brother is far far far away from here.”

Genji smiled grimly, then hissed as his shirt fabric caught on his cuts. He unbuttoned his blood stained shirt, balled it up and tossed on the floor. Jesse’s jaw nearly dropped as he took in Genji’s sculpted lean body. And there was that amazing full sleeve green dragon tattoo on his right arm. Damn it, Genji really was one of the most gorgeous men he’d ever seen, looking even better out of the club and his shirt. 

“Do you have a first-aid kit around here somewhere?” Jesse asked looking around.

“Bathroom, but I can take care of it --”

Jesse gently put a hand on Genji’s shoulder. “Let me help.”

Genji leaned into the hand and Jesse’s body. “It’s not that big a deal.”

In the bathroom, Jesse put Genji on the sink. “So I can get a better look at your arm --” He kissed Genji’s forehead. “Can I call you Genji now?”

Genji huffed. “How did you know?”

“Your friends kind of let it drop.”

Jesse washed off the blood from Genji’s arm. “The cuts aren’t deep. So no stitches.” 

“That’s a relief.” He looked hopefully at Jesse with those sparkling brown eyes and Jesse went weak at the knees. 

“Begging for another kiss already?”

“Maybe?”

“Sorry, darlin’, but I got to bandage you up first. Then kissing.”

Jesse dabbed the anti-septic cream on the cuts, and then unwound the gauze and the medical tape. As he carefully bandaged the cuts, he noticed the tension finally seep from Genji’s shoulders. “That’s one beaut of a tattoo on your right arm.”

Genji lifted his arm so that Jesse could see the dragon winding its way around Genji’s arm. The whole tattoo popped with bright colors -- greens, oranges, yellows, reds -- and was more New School than Traditional Japanese. As far as Jesse could tell. “It’s not traditional,” Genji explained, almost apologizing. 

“It’s not traditional at all.” Jesse trailed a finger along the dragon. There were dozens of little details surrounding the dragon’s twisting tail, like cherry blossoms, sparrowhawks and a game controller. He couldn’t imagine anything else that felt more like Genji.

“Screw tradition.” Genji leaned his forehead on Jesse’s head. “I wanted something that was me.”

Jesse could sense a story behind his words, likely something to do with his family. He should be drawing out the details, see what Genji would tell him. But it didn’t feel right. “Looks good on you. I think we’re done here.” 

“Thanks,” Genji offered.

“We’ve all been there.”

Genji smiled as Jesse snagged Genji around the waist and pulled him close. Jesse bent down to kiss him. His hands slid into Genji’s thick soft hair as they deepened the kiss. Genji had this trick with his tongue that curled Jesse’s toes and made his pulse race. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he whispered into Genji’s ear as Genji peppered kisses along his jaw and chin. 

“You say that and we haven’t even started yet,” Genji said. 

“I don’t know about that -- finding out that you are an honest to god real ninja in your spare time is scorching hot, I gotta admit.”

Genji laughed. He tugged on Jesse’s shirt. “You have entirely too much clothing on.”

“Going to do something about it?”

“Not here.”

They rushed to the bedroom, which was ridiculous. But Jesse loved the flush on Genji’s face and chest from trying to beat Jesse to the bed. Jesse pulled him down onto the bed and flipped him over to kiss him. Genji pressed smiles in Jesse’s heated skin as he kissed his collarbone and neck and chest. 

“Take the shirt off,” Genji said between kisses.

“Make me.” Jesse slid his fingers under the waistband of Genji’s pants. More warm skin and an excellent ass to grope. 

“I would not mind sending you out naked in the morning.”

“Aw, sugar, I didn’t think you were so cold-blooded.”

Jesse reluctantly pulled his hands off Genji so that he could unbutton his shirt. Which Genji made tricky by kissing and caressing every part of Jesse he could get his hands on. Then Genji picked at Jesse’s belt buckle while Jesse tried to shimmy out of the shirt. “Impatient?”

“I know what I like,” Genji said as as he dove in for more kisses.

Genji wrestled Jesse onto his back, knocking over a bedside lamp. He swung his legs over Jesse’s waist. And Jesse groaned from the friction. All his blood was rushing to one spot and now Genji was kissing his way down his chest. 

“Sweetheart --” he tried to gasp out. Genji’s fingers were clever and fast and finding spots that Jesse had no idea he needed to have touched. Now he was desperate for more. “Got to do something about these pants.” He was getting hard.

“Maybe I should let you suffer,” Genji said as he rose on his knees. He put one of Jesse’s hands between his legs. He gasped loudly as Jesse squeezed.

“I can play that game too.” He reached for Genji’s pants.

“No -- let me. I like these.” Genji unzipped and wriggled out of his pants and underwear.

He leaned over to tug on Jesse’s nipples with his lips. Jesse rolled him over again, kissing and skimming light touches all over Genji’s body. All perfect movement between them, tension winding up as they touched, kissed, nipped and rutted. Jesse hadn’t wanted anyone like he wanted Genji spread open under him. Every fiber of his body hurt from want and desire and Genji’s kisses and fingers barely satiated him.

They worked Jesse’s pants off and Genji pushed him onto his back. Jesse propped himself up on his elbows as Genji stopped to stare. “Like you what you see?”

“I liked it when I saw it back at that first bar.” Genji put both elbows next to Jesse’s head and kissed him long and slow with tongue and teeth and rubbed his body deliciously against Jesse’s body and hard cock. 

All of Jesse’s nerves were on fire. He caressed his way down Genji’s body and over his ass and slid a finger between his cheeks, pulling a moan from Genji that sent a shiver down his spine. “How do you want to do this?”

“Fuck me,” Genji gasped out. 

“Are you sure about that?” Jesse teased, as he pushed a finger against Genji’s hole. 

“Yes. Now. Or I --” Genji left the threat hanging. 

“Supplies?”

“In that drawer.” 

They both rolled over to the bedside table. Jesse pulled open a drawer full of toys, a pair of handcuffs and a ball gag. He arched his eyebrows at Genji. 

“We all have hobbies,” Genji replied.

“Alrighty, partner.” He tried to push the drawer back into the table but it dropped to the floor. He went for the next drawer, finding the lube and condoms.

Genji straddled Jesse and stroked his cock a couple of times. “Ready?” he joked as he poured lube over his fingers. 

“I could do that for you, darlin’. Just say the word.”

“I like to show up,” Genji said. He threw back his head as he pushed in his fingers. 

“Nobody gives a better show than you do,” Jesse said with a husky voice. Because man, Genji was very flexible.

Genji smiled as he continued to open himself up. “Need help?” he asked as he handed over a foil packet.

“Nah -- I’ve had practice.” Of course, Genji gave him trouble as he tried to roll the condom by kissing him. “If you keep doing that, we’re not getting anywhere tonight.”

“Hurry up.”

“Aren’t ninjas supposed to be patient or something like that? Right. I’m ready.”

Genji shifted and seated himself on Jesse. Jesse put his hands on Genji’s hips. “Gonna rock my world?” Jesse teased. He squeezed, feeling the strong muscles under his hands.

“You’ll see.” Genji began to rock back and forth, making small circles with his hips. God, Jesse had no words for the sheer pleasure thrumming through his body. Genji was hot and tight and moved like no one else. 

Jesse bucked and thrust under Genji, arching his back, trying to set some rhythm. Genji had closed his eyes, moaning with each small movement, sweat shining on his neck and shoulders. Tension roiled through Jesse, want driving him on. He felt wild and loose and desperate to just move faster. He pushed Genji over and onto his back. He needed leverage to fuck Genji into the mattress. 

“This should shut you up,” he growled. He put Genji’s legs on his shoulders and thrust in. And all Genji could do was take it. He reached between them to stroke Genji, who batted his hand away. He kissed away the tears at the corners of Genji’s eyes. He moved fast and hard with his legs and arms shaking and Genji moaning until he came with a shout. 

He rolled onto his side and reached to stroke Genji to completion. “Gonna make you feel good,” he whispered as Genji bucked into his hand. 

“Jesse,” Genji cried into his shoulder as he spilt all over Jesse’s hand.

“Yeah, I’ve got you. We’re good, all good.” Jesse pulled Genji into his arms as they drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~

In the morning, Jesse woke up a bit bruised and definitely sticky. He should have taken the ten extra minutes needed to clean up before going to sleep. He rolled over to see Genji watching him. “Good morning, sugar.” To be honest, he was kind of surprised that Genji was still there.

“Good morning.” Genji smiled back.

“I’m thinking I might need a big ol’ breakfast after last night.”

“We’ll have to go out. There’s no food here.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.”

Genji trailed a finger along Jesse’s tattoo on his left forearm. “I know who you are, Jesse McCree.”

“Well, now, this conversation is taking a turn I wasn’t expecting. I was going more for the great places for breakfast thing.”

“If you know that I am Genji Shimada, then I should tell you that I know that you are Jesse McCree and you work for Overwatch.”

“Eh, close enough. That doesn’t change anything.”

Genji’s phone rang from the living room. And rang again. His face darkened. “I have to get that.” He ran his hand through his thick hair to push it out of his eyes. “It’s my brother,” he explained as he got out of the bed.

“He’s an insistent kind of guy,” Jesse said.

Sighing heavily, Genji said, “You have no idea.” He came back, scrolling through the phone. “He’s reminding me about an important meeting this morning.”

Jesse wrapped himself up in the sheets and propped himself up against the headboard. “That’s brotherly of him. And pushy.”

“Hanzo cares -- he wants to keep me from getting into trouble with the Clan.” Genji leaned against the door frame. He bit his lip and frowned as he thought for a few minutes. “The easiest way to explain it -- my father, Master of the Shimada Clan, has ideas about modernizing some of the family business -- like getting into finance. My uncles, though -- not so much. My brother wants to live up to everyone’s expectations so he’s always caught between.”

“So working in finance is not the family business.”

Genji laughed. “Not really my business either. The bank keeps me on because they want to be on my father’s good side. And we own half the bank.” He sat down on the bed. “What changed your mind? Why did you leave the Deadlock gang for Overwatch?”

Jesse stretched and put his arms behind his back. “It wasn’t entire my choice. Prison or Overwatch. Worked out for the best, but I didn’t see it that way when I was seventeen.”

Genji looked at the floor. “I’d like to do something good with my life.”

“It’s not hard, Genji. We could find you a home in Overwatch.”

“That’s not for me either.”

“Well, darlin’, what you be doing if you weren’t working for your family? If you like the ninja business?”

Genji swung his legs off the bed. “That’s not something I’ve needed to consider. I love my family and they love me. I have to take a shower.”

“I could join you.”

“As much as I would like that, I have to be somewhere else soon.”

~~~~~

Jesse looked up from checking his phone. Genji cleaned up real nice in his dark conservative suit and muted green tie. He had even slicked his hair back so the green wasn’t all the obvious. 

He smiled. “You look pretty as a picture in that get-up. It’s a shame that you’re a financial advisor, you should be a supermodel, with all your pictures in all the magazines.”

Brushing off the compliment, Genji apologized. ”I’m sorry that we can’t have breakfast this morning.”

“That’s fine. I’ll be on my way shortly – if you don’t mind me locking up.”

Genji sat down on the bed next to Jesse and put his finger on Jesse’s lips. He leaned in closer. “I’d been warned that Blackwatch was investigating my family. I think we were watched and followed back here last night. So be careful.”

“Always am.”

Genji smiled as Jesse’s fingers cupped his jaw. “Last night was fantastic.” He kissed the inside of Jesse’s wrist. “But I love the taste of the noodles in my hometown ramen shop more than the taste of your skin.”

The corner of Jesse’s mouth quirked up. “I get it.”

“But it is important to me to fix my family’s wrongs.” Genji fished Jesse’s phone out of the sheets where it had fallen. “I think that you would understand that.” He tapped into Jesse’s phone. “I’ll try to help when I can but I can’t guarantee anything.”

“I get that too.”

“I do not know if our paths will cross again. But I would be pleased if they did.”

“I had a fantastic night too.”

Closing his eyes, Genji kissed Jesse’s forehead. “Thank you,” he whispered. “You don’t have to worry about locking up. I’m not coming back now that my family knows about this place.”

Then he was gone. Jesse let his head hit the headboard. He was so fucked -- there was no way he was going to forget Genji.

~~~~~

Back at the Overwatch headquarters in Zurich, Jesse debriefed Gabe about his mission. He realized something was different about this mission when Jack insisted on sitting in. Jesse edited the details of the mission, even though everyone in the room knew what exactly went down. Gabe was probably counting on it, come to think of it. He handed over the phone with Genji’s text.

Gabe checked Genji’s text. “Huh.”

“A lot of work for that,” Jesse pointed out. “You must have been counting on my being a charming son-of-a-bitch.”

“I was counting on one of my best operatives to successfully complete a difficult job,” Gabe shot back. “So what did you think of Genji Shimada?”

Jack asked, “Is he like what the rumors say -- the womanizing? the gambling?”

Jesse frowned, thinking back to Genji’s street fight and the sadness in his eyes when he referred to his family. “He’s complicated -- yeah, that’s what he is, complicated. I mean -- he works as a financial advisor at some big bank and is part-owner of an e-sports team but is also a ninja and a yakuza prince. Genji’s got a lot going on.”

“Is he someone we can trust?” Gabe asked.

Jesse thought long and hard. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Good job, Jesse. But we’ve got a long way to go to crack the Shimada crime empire,” Gabe said.

He left Gabe’s office with Jack. Gabe would give him his next assignments later but first he wanted to clear his head with some target practice and sleep.

“Hey, Jesse,” Jack said as they stood outside the elevator. “Sometimes we want to save someone and they need to be saved. But those people have to want to be saved. We can’t do it for them.”

“Got it, Jack.” He paused a second. “Is that a threat?”

“No -- just advice from someone who’s been around. The Shimada kid -- you could lose your life trying to get him to do what’s right for him.”

“Everyone wants to save the green-haired prince from the castle in Hanamura.”

Jack patted his back. “We wouldn’t have you around here if you didn’t want to save people. But we can’t lose you -- Gabe counts on you too much.”

“Thanks, boss.”

He needed to shake the memories of Genji’s smiles out of his head or else he was going to drive himself crazy worrying about his friend. Jesse had a lot less faith in Genji’s family than Genji had. Maybe Genji’s belief and love would be enough to save him.


End file.
